


Nothing is Forever

by HufflepuffBookworm



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Dark, Kidnapping, Master/Slave, Omega Tony Stark, Torture, forced pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffBookworm/pseuds/HufflepuffBookworm
Summary: The puppet is a gun for hire, after being kidnapped and trained by the God of Mischief. Loki took her from her family, from her soulmate, and tortured her for a very long time. Now, with a dead mate, dead brother, and a missing master. She must find her own way on this godforsaken planet.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Kudos: 5





	1. Battle of New York: May 2012

BATTLE OF NEW YORK: MAY 4TH, 2012

The puppet squinted against the bright New York sun. Standing on the ledge, high up into the sky, on the side of some dumb building. However, It was being briefed by its master and could not afford to be distracted.

“Puppet, you will be stationed upon the roof with the doctor. He is … not the best when it comes to self defense. You will also be in charge of making sure that the portal doesn’t close. Do you understand? I will be most disappointed if you were to fail” The puppet’s master was demanding excellence from it. There was no room for error.

“Of course, master. It will not let you down.”

“Then I suggest you get up there before you earn yourself a punishment.”

And the puppet was gone before he finished. It scaled the side of the tower, almost ripping glass off. As it jumped up and over the ledge, it caught sight of the doctor.

Doctor, and Professor, Erik Selvig had a wonderful mind as well as a malleable psyche. He built a machine that would open the portal so that the master could overtake the planet he is so caught up with.

He had gotten help from ugly creatures called the Chitauri. They are a part of a larger army with a dictator at the lead. Personally, I think he is powerful enough that the inhabitants should have just given the power over to him.

Is he really that powerful though? A thought shakes through its head.

An electric shock shoots through its body, starting at the top of the head all the way through its tiny toes. It shakes those kinds of thoughts from its head, choosing instead to focus on the skyline.

New York is truly beautiful from up here. The buildings, the sky, the bridge…

Wait..

What the hell..

“Master,” it says into an earpiece forced in its ear. “We have incoming. It appears to be a man sized boogey with a quinjet trailing.”

“Good job, puppet. Let them come. I have been waiting for them,” Master replies.

The doctor is typing something on his computer and all of a sudden he stops. It turns around and sees that the boogey is a lot closer now. She prepares to shoot…

“PUPPET! INVISIBLE!”

It stills and its body becomes naked to the human eye. It shudders and prepares for battle. It raises its hands in case it needs to protect the doctor or the cube.

Although, shouldn’t you destroy the thing? The chitar- it is electrocuted again and shakes its head. The device is starting the spin and make traction.

The boogey flies up to the roof. “Shut it down, Dr. Selvig!” The thing has a strangely… human voice.

“It’s too late! She can’t stop now. She wants to show us something… A new universe.”

“Okay..” and the man... human... thing... shoots! But the cube has other ideas. It forms a forcefield of pure energy and bounces it back at the boogey, knocking the doc over.

While the boogey is lowering himself and mumbling, it makes itself visible and rushes to the doctor.

“Doc… are you hurt? Do you need help?” It whispers, not sure where the boogey is.

“Yes, puppet, I am fine. Help me stand. I need to make sure everything is perfect before it happe-”

It helps him up, but before they get over to the computer, a blue streak of energy shoots up and takes over the sky. It shoots through and hits an invisible, immovable object before it starts to expand across the sky.

Out of the portal, come these huge, ugly creatures. They look like the stuff of nightmares. They stare up in a mix of awe and horror. A stray blast hits the doctor and he goes down.

It sighs and checks his pulse. He is alive, so it stands over his body and watches for anybody attempting to stop them.

It hits some and deters others from trying the same things.

A while later, she notices that her master is fighting with the future king of Asgard.

IT! IT! IT! GODS! IT CAN’T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

While it wants its master to win, it doesn't want to be found guilty of treason. So, it continues on with keeping the doc safe.

The doc starts to shift.. and groan. Soon, he sits up, with a little help. His eyes… don’t look quite right. And he’s looking around in horror.

“Oh, no. What ha.. have I done?” He begins mumbling, not getting completely up.

“Doctor, you are doing what the master needs in order to be the ruler,” it soothes, reaching for him.

“STOP! DON’T TOUCH ME! I know what you are… you are one of them!” As he reaches for it, someone flips onto the roof and lands, hitting the edge. It stands, taking a fighting stance.

She stands and looks at it. “Who are you and what are you doing here? This is no place for a young girl like you.”

“Master calls it Puppet. It was here to protect the doctor. However, since he seems to have switched sides, it is here to protect the portal,” it replies, jumping into the first move.

The lady knocks her head to the side. She blocks her first kick and sends her fist flying into her skull.

They begin fighting, neither able to gain the upper hand. The puppet is about to go in for a strong kick to her head, when she hears the distinct sound of glass breaking. She turns around, against her better judgement, and sees a huge hole along with shards of glass.

She spins back around and it’s at that moment that the Black Widow kicks her chest. She knocks the back of her legs against the roof and goes tumbling over.

As she's falling, she wonders where the time has gone and if she’ll see her mate when she dies.

***

“Are you okay?”

Opening her eyes, she sees that she is in a hospital of some kind. Looking over she sees a man. He appears rather ordinary. Brown hair, swept off to the side. A black and white tuxedo, pressed to perfection. He is staring at her, waiting for some kind of a reaction.

“I… mm.. don’t know…”

“Would you like some water?” After nodding her head, a straw is placed at her lips. While she sips, the strange man begins.

“My name is Phil Coulson. I am an Agent with S.H.I.E.L.D., the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Do you know where you are?”

“A… hospital?” She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to remember anything. She comes up empty.

“Do you know what your name is?”

“Um.. no. Things like me aren't allowed names.” She stops drinking and her places the cup nearby.

“What do you mean?”

“I… don't.. I don't have any idea where that came from.”

“Alright. That's perfectly normal for anyone in your situation.”

“Situation? What situation?”

“Does the name Loki mean anything to you?”

Gears started to turn and click. Her body tensed. She sat straight up and swung her legs off the bed she was on. Getting on the floor and kneeling, she stated, “έτοιμος για σερβίρισμα.”

Coulson stood there, mouth gaping. “You don't have to kneel for me. Get back into bed.”

“Μάλιστα κύριε.” She stood up and got back into the bed.

“Sleep now, omega. We will figure this out together.”

When her eyes closed and her breath evened out, Agent Coulson turned, heading for the door.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from this chapter(they are in Greek from Google Translate):  
> Μάλιστα κύριε-Yes, sir  
> έτοιμος για σερβίρισμα-Ready to serve
> 
> If these are incorrect, please comment and let me know.


	2. RAFT SUPERMAX PRISON: MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN; November 4th, 2012

Nicholas J. Fury was a powerful man. As the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., he had many powers that others did not. He knew many classified secrets and had hundreds of plans. He had the backing of several US senators and many of the world’s leaders. 

Even with all of his expertise and spy wisdom, he was not prepared for the small omega that they rolled into a cell on The Raft. 

The Raft is one of the most classified prisons in the World. It houses many of the world’s worst and most powerful criminals. Never before has an omega been housed here. 

As he looked through the cameras, he could see that she was still asleep. She had been in a coma since they found her staggering through the street of New York. Coulson had picked her up and brought her to a hospital. It wasn't hard to figure out who she was. 

Fury was knocked from his thoughts when the omega began to stir. He left the room, Agent Maria Hill trailing behind. 

“Is there any way I could speak to her?” Fury asked the Warden. 

“I suppose. I do have to inquire about the reasoning, as well as why you insisted she be put up here, of all places.”

“Of course, sir. I have reason to believe that she was kidnapped by Loki. Meaning that she might have some useful information as well as have some talents that we may be able to utilize.”

Silently, he nodded and opened a large steel door, about six feet thick of pure steel. 

Walking through the door, leaving Hill and the Warden behind. 

***  
Opening one’s eyes is a lot harder than one might realize. Especially when they feel like cement blocks. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she shut them and groaned at the harsh light. Trying again, she shields her eyes and makes an attempt at sitting up. 

“Hello,” a voice called from the other side of the bars. “I thought that, maybe, we could talk.”

Looking she sees a peculiar man standing there. He was dressed in all black, had an eye patch, and was standing there staring at her. 

“Where am I?” she croaked, coughing a little. 

“On the Raft. A prison made especially for enhanced individuals.”

She thought about it for a second then made her first mistake. She looked at his face. 

S.H.I.E.L.D. … Director … Fury?… spy… Carol Danvers is okay? … Who is this

Shuddering, she looks away, face aflame. 

“What’s wrong kid? Cat got your tongue?”

“Nothing’s the matter, director. Just getting used to the light in here.” She stood walking to the door of her cell with purpose, keeping her eyes down.

“Director? Where did you get that idea?” Amused, he looks at her downcast eyes and flushed face. 

“You must have said it when you came in.”

“No, I didn't. Who are you?”

“I haven't the slightest clue, dire-”

“Nick.”

“What?”

“You can call me Nick. Create a little bit of trust between us.”

“Ahh. I wish I could you mine, but I don't know mine.”

“That's okay. Do you know what year it is?”

“If I had to guess, probably 1985. I feel like he kept me under for about a year.”

“Kept you under?”

“Yeah, he tends to like me submissive and compliant.”

“Well, I sure hate to burst that bubble of yours, but it’s actually 2012.”

“What?! That’s no… I have been dow… you pulling my leg or something?” Hysterical, she curls into a ball.

“No, I would never joke about such a serious matter. I need you to listen to me. Breath with me. In 1… 2… 3… Out 3… 2… 1…”

Breath in…

1… 2…3...

She tried, really hard, but she couldn't wrap her head around the idea that she had been asleep for almost thirty years. 

“It’s fine… You are okay… Breath…”

Shooting into standing position,“I AM NOT OKAY! I WAS BOUGHT BY A MADMAN WHO TURNED ME INTO AN ASSASSIN AND HIS LITTLE SEXTOY! I DON'T HAVE ANY MEMORIES OF A NORMAL LIFE!”

“I understand. I haven't been through what you have, but I was taken prisoner after one of my missions had gone wrong.”

“What happened?” Sitting down again, she gave Nick her undivided attention. It didn’t matter that she was still panicking. It didn't matter that she was crying. Nick was in pain and she had the power to help.

“It was supposed to be simple recon,” he said, sitting on the floor in front of her with a huff. “We were stationed near a base in Nepal. There was something nearby and they wanted us to check it out. 

“It was me and three other people. We were the best at surveillance and bein’ sneaky, y’know. Well, we get up to the area where something was supposed to be and stop.”

“What was it?”

“It was one of the biggest Hydra bases I had ever seen. It had to be more than three times the size of the base I was stationed at. So, we take out the equipment and start scanning for body heat. We are all pretty spread out and taking measurements and things. When I fell the tiniest prick in my neck. My first, and only, thought was that it was just a bug. 

“But, then I start gettin’ drowsy. Can’t keep my eyes open. I must have fallen asleep, eventually, because I wake up surrounded by people in lab coats holding all sorts of objects and pressin’ needles into my skin. I tried to scream, but I couldn't open my mouth.”

“How long were you there?”

“I think I was there for six month’s, give or take. All I know is that I wake up in a hospital and I can't move.”

“Did they ever find out what happened?”

“No, they never completely figured out what they did to me, but I feel fine today, so that’s all that really matters.”

She sat in thought and he watched her. 

“I am…” she started, “most definitely, not fine. I am going to need help, and a lot of it.”

“Okay, I can help you. I just need to know what you need and I can get it for you.”

“When he first took me, it was… rough,” she pauses to take a breath. “He experimented on me and he tortured me. One day, out of the clue, I wake up and I am in a cage. I cry with joy. Until… he rounds the corner and gets this.. this weird look on his face. He sneers and says, ‘I don't care for omegas who can't control their emotions. But, if you are happy at the change of scenery, don't be. It will get to be a lot worse from this point on.’ And, it turns out that he was right.

“He took me into a basement type place and chained me down. I was down there for probably three to six months having round the clock torture. He did that so that he could get me to agree to a bond.”

“A bond? But, you appear to be bonded to a different person?”

“This?” she pointed to a mark on the left side of her neck. “This is my bond mark from my alpha. I think that he died at some point, that's what he told me, but I try not to believe what he tells me.”

“That’s a good plan. So, this bond he wanted you to agree to, what was it?”

“It was an asgardian bond. Usually, it was used on willing, royal servants. It binds them to the royal family for as long as they are useful.” She sniffled and turned her back to him. 

“He used this on you? Against your will?”

“Kinda. He tortured me until I agreed. So, I agreed, but it was forced.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot! WOW! Don't worry, Nick is going to help her! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and/or comments! It really helps!


End file.
